


【mob和】当他是gv男优-3

by Linyi01



Series: 男优 [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linyi01/pseuds/Linyi01
Summary: 存档





	【mob和】当他是gv男优-3

 

大家纷纷用手摸上了他沾满奶油的身体。由于身上还盛着酒，nino不敢大幅度地避开，只能扭着上半身，嘴里小声地说着不行。

我摸着他的左手和小臂，手臂没有沾上奶油却格外的滑腻。他的手腕很细，手又小又软。我对面的人抓着他的手摸上自己的下身，我也这样做了。虽然是在脑子里排练过无数遍的画面，现在却还是紧张的不行。虽然他还在努力避开我们的触碰，但还是乖顺地关照着我的下体，用指尖隔着裤子勾勒出它的轮廓，再用手掌轻按上去，上下滑动着。我左边的人摸着他的大腿，右边的人正用嘴去舔他胸上的奶油。一些酒因为他的动作被晃出来流到桌上，上司直接用嘴去吸大腿外侧正往下流的酒。他发出些细碎的呻吟，配合起我们的动作。

 

他靠在一人身上坐起来一些，扭头去亲边上人的下身，把胸挺得更高让在胸前的两人可以好好舔舐乳首，又拉开我们西装裤的拉链，把手伸进内裤里抚慰我们的性器。他任由上司又拿着酒瓶把酒洒在他身上，腿之间的酒所剩无几，索性直接分开腿，一人握住一边的脚踝，摸着大腿去亲他的脚。上司在他腿之间，用手去开拓他的下身，避开了性器直接朝小穴探去。那里都被酒浸湿了，上司故意说是从他小穴里流出来的水。nino已经含着一人的性器吞吐着，胡乱地哼了几声当作回应，另一边还有一根柱体正戳着他的脸颊，他也把嘴张得更开，试图把另一根性器也含进嘴里。我们几个都已经脱掉了裤子，nino的手还在我的性器上撸动着，我去舔他的腹部，奶油混着酒的味道不好，他的体温很低，我像舔舐冰棒一样舔着他。我下巴上的胡渣扎着他的小腹，不知道是不是因为我带给他的刺激，听到他的呜咽时感觉性器也被紧紧握住了。

 

Nino的全身都被大家好好照顾着，上司用手指找到了他的敏感点，正试图用手指操射他，他把嘴里的性器吐了出来，也停下的手上的动作，身体不住的往上缩，却被牢牢按住，为了不从桌上滑下去只能牢牢抓住我们中谁的手腕。他放出声音叫起来，乳首被含住，又被强行分开嘴，一根性器塞了进去，他的津液顺着嘴角流下来。脚腕被分开抓着，无法合上大腿，膝盖随着上司用手指插入刺激到敏感点的动作而颤抖着。本来在我性器上的手转去抵着强迫他口交的粉丝的大腿，他眯着眼睛，我好像看到有泪珠在他眼角积着。他的脸和耳朵都通红，带着身子也泛起粉红，我正在他的腿上留下吻痕，用手托着他的大腿，上司正在他的后穴里打桩般用手指抽插着，水声在我听来格外明显，只是清酒也许不会发出这么大的水声吧。

 

随着他小腹收紧得屈起身子，大腿也不住的抽搐起来，我知道他快到高潮了。握着他下巴的人终于放过了他，让他发出小声的尖叫，他带着哭腔喊着让上司慢一点。本来在舔他乳头的人转而用手指捏起小小的乳首玩弄着。突然拔高的惊叫和身体一阵颤抖，他的性器一抖一抖的射出了精液，在自己的腿上和小腹。我把一些精液舔进嘴里，竟然是发甜的味道，也许是奶油的味道混了进去。他软了身子完全躺倒身后的人怀里，被拉着坐起来的时候喉咙里还发出一些小声的呜咽，像是被欺负又理亏的孩子似的。多轻的呻吟都能引起我们几个的欲望，还没人被他弄射，看来接下去会很辛苦。

 

上司把位子让了出来，示意我们可以按照事前决定好的顺序一个个上了。我是第二个。第一个人到他腿间，用手指试探着伸进小穴时，他抬头直直地看着那个人，眼眶被泪水浸满了，刘海被汗粘在额头上，浅色的眉毛皱起来，嘴张着正要含进我的性器。如果我被他舔射了的话就要轮到最后一个上他了，真是打着坏心思地主动献起殷勤。他呼吸时气打到我的性器上，才只含入了一个头部，似乎就把他的小嘴占满了，嘴被撑开，两颊凹进去了一下。他调了一下角度，性器在他的脸上顶出一个小包，轮廓都一清二楚。他慢慢地把更多的部分含进去，湿热的舌头垫在性器下面，一直小心翼翼的收着牙，感觉我快顶到小舌时他停了下来，动起舌头轻轻挤压着我的性器，轻轻地吸起来，又加大力度。

认真地为我口交时，下身正在被猛力地操干着，正在操他的那位一定是个急性子，找到敏感点之后就马上直对着那里顶了十多下，顶得他身子往上耸，下牙撞到我的性器，他又马上再把嘴张开了一下。那人减速抽插了几下就开始冲刺，nino只是含着我的性器而不再进一步刺激，毕竟他自己都没办法控制身体的反应了，大家都在他身上乱摸，每个敏感点都被照顾得很好。他握成拳头的小手撑在桌面上，身子都爽得缩了起来，嘴里含着我的东西没法说话，胡乱地叫着。等到那个人把性器埋进他身体里射出来了，我抽离了他的嘴里，下一个人又站到我的位置上。

 

上一个人的精液还在往外流，小穴没完全合上，一个小口随着他的呼吸一开一合，白色的精液被稀释了，从里面被挤出来。借着润滑，手指轻松的就进入了，里面比想象的还要软，穴肉包裹着我的手指，虽然他的皮肤有些凉，但是小穴里面却是热的很，我弯起手指去找敏感点，朝里探了几下，还发出了噗唧的水声。我抬头想去看他的表情，他正含着别人的性器，不过却看着我的动作，和他对视着，我把性器插进了他的小穴里。直接吞了进去，正根性器都被温暖的软肉裹住了，我呼出一口气，便伸手压住他的大腿根，试图再深入一些。他的腿也很软，手指稍稍陷到肉里，留下一点红色的指印。

逐渐加快了挺动的速度，我看到穴口一些深色的软肉在抽出时被带出来，精液混着润滑从穴口向下流。我的囊袋快把他的屁股拍红了，m字开着的腿想要并拢，但被边上两人控制住，只能可怜地打着颤。他似乎想用手把我推开一些，但手被强拉到谁的性器上，没法碰到我。我朝他的敏感点进攻起来，头部顶到之后再往里，让伞状的边廓也磨过去。一个人把他眼角流下的眼泪舔掉了，他含着别人的性器努力吞吐着，手上也握着谁的，腿间还有我在抽插。在他为我口交时我就快要没有忍住差点缴械了，小穴比嘴里还要舒适，何况他还故意夹着我的性器，没操几下就有了射精的前兆。我停了一下，便开始猛地进攻，把他的腰按在我的身上，只有下身狠地埋进他体内，想要把他顶穿似的。最后还是射在里面，发泄完之后还能感受到小穴里包住性器的软肉在一点点随着他的呼吸绞紧又放松。我把性器抽出来，精液从小口流出来，那里的皮肤已经被磨红了，白色的液体粘在上面。第三个人过来了，按照staff之前的指引，我应该去镜头后清洁完了再回来。

 

 

回来时已经快要结束了，还剩下两个人，看得出来他累得快要脱力了，但还是卖力地配合着大家，我想去舔他的乳头时他也挺起胸把自己送到我嘴边。最后是上司作为专业人士来收尾，他把nino抱起来，换成了后入的姿势。nino跪在桌上，屁股高高撅着，上半身趴着，腰部弯曲的曲线格外的好看。上司操他时帮他撸动着性器，两个人的节奏配合的很好，几乎是同时到的高潮。上司拔出性器时他就瘫在了桌上，转过来捧着上司的脸去亲他，我们站在上司这侧，看到他眼神迷离的样子。上司安抚着他，让他重新躺回桌上，像刚开始一样，只不过身上多了深浅不一的红色印子，乳首也有些肿起来，腿上腰上除了按压过的痕迹还有谁的牙印和吻痕，小腹还黏着自己的精液，腿间一片狼藉，润滑和精液打起来的泡沫都混在那里没有清理。

 

拍完最后收尾的画面，导演让nino离开去清理，上司还去帮他把腿间的液体抹掉。我们在摄影棚里等着，大家都只穿了内裤和浴袍。nino回来时除了看得出的疲惫，和开始时没什么变化，只是耳朵一直红着。他和我们握手，又感谢了我们的支持。

 

 

 

回到家的我，知道了片子里对戏的男优到底有多爽，之后也更能感同身受了。毕竟我也操过nino了。倒是nino，拍摄完毕之后竟然给我发来了短信表示感谢，而群聊里并没有人提到任何短信呢。

 

 

 


End file.
